Konoha Detective Files
by MySoberThoughts
Summary: Two seasoned Detectives and a city full of crime. Konoha's crooks better watch out. Modern AU, A new spin on the classic mystery genre.
1. Stage

**A/N: This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now. A murder mystery being solved by Naruto and Shikamaru. Plots our bound to twist and truths will undoubtedly be found. So let's check it out! let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **PS: I may be doing some light editing.**

 **-Sober T**

 **xXx**

Warm Chocolate and Murder

I wish I could say this winter was the coldest. Or dark and dreary, storms of snow bellowing over us in ominous clouds. Or that the temperature bit at your throats when we dared stepped outside, a warning to stay in this winter. I wish maybe that it was the worst winter ever, to better fit its outcome.

But this winter was anything but.

The cool winter air was inviting, with a lazy white daze covering the sky, a slight shine to accompany the freshly fallen snow covering the grounds of Kohnoa. For the most part untouched in their early morning sheen. Hell, there was even a cup of hot cocoa in my hands. And the best part? The peace that seemed to come with the delicate sound of fluffy snow falling in thick layers on the ground. Or maybe it wasn't peace, but deafening silence that fell with the snow. I don't think I've seen so much tranquility, the entire situation itself made me completely uneasy.

My name is Naruto Uzamaki, 23 years old just last month. I've been a detective for the Kohnoa police department for a few years now, dealing with several counts of the unimaginable. Theft, hate crimes, rape ...But nothing ever seemed to captivate a scene like murder. Nothing ever seemed to demand so much attention from such a small area. And this scene was no different. Having the nerve to dress itself up as a play worth seeing.

A large group of civilians were gathering around the tragic stage. Our leading actor anchoring a four-inch blade in his rib cage. Clutching tight to his chest were the final blow had been laid. The victim had crashed into the window of a local deli some time ago and crawled his way out into the middle of the street. Finally giving up and joining the silent scenery. Laying on his back, cloudy eyes to the sky as the snow made a final bed for him. The pain that was painted on his still face hit home for me more then I like to admit, because I could tell whose red face tattoos those were from all the way down the block I just sprinted.

To say Kiba Inuzaka was a friend would be an understatement. We'd been good friends since the high school days. I sipped slow as I thought back to last night, or maybe just a few hours ago,the guys and I had met up for drinks and food at Choji's house. Shame my partner Shikamaru wasn't there, he'd been caught up on a case for a while now. Everyone's schedule had been kind of hectic these days, running everyone ragged. But as usual Kiba was all smiles. Choji's home cooked meal was much needed, the alcohol Lee brought even more so for him and I. And Kiba? His laugh was infectious, it was hard not to have a good time around the guy. He recited his many stories of his travels across the Fire Country, the countless friends he made and the knowledge he wished to bring back to our little city. His plan to start a school for some of the rougher inner city kids that seemed to have more issues than others. A noble cause considering our less than humble upbringing. To think that was just yesterday.

But today is December 20th, a Tuesday. And on this day Kiba Inuzaka became famous, beneath a stage of snow, and murder.

The emotional part of my brain warred with the logical as I began to analyze the scene, by the time KPD showed up to block off the crime scene, I had already finished my cup and gathered all the useful information.

The car was bettered and rusted, definitely not Kiba' style, or maybe not even his car at all. I took a mental note of the plates. He was dressed up nice, so he most likely wasn't home. The knife wound was shallow and precise, but it looked like it avoided anything serious, and aside from that there wasn't any other affliction on Kiba. Hm, not a lot of blood either. Something else killed him perhaps? And possible the most important detail was the blade itself, black steel with a hand carved wooden grip. With a notorious family crest carved right into the middle of the handle.

I heard a familiar voice approach from behind me. "Uzamaki, what do we have here?"

But as my analyzation died down, my anger slowly began to seethe in. Every inch of me wash shaking with hatred. I turned to face the questioner with what I could only assume was flames in my eyes and continued to walk past my boss with only a couple words. "A hell of a death wish Iruka. They'll pay for this."


	2. I Prefer Chocolate

**A/N: I'd treat this more as the intro going into this fic.**

I Prefer Coffee

"Whoa whoa whoa, can we take a minute. You're sure it was a Uchiha family crest?"

"Shikamaru I know what I saw, I'm in route to Sasuke's side of town like, now. "

And at the speed I was moving I'm almost positive I had some civilians close to a heart attack, my car was zooming threw Konoha streets without much regard for the speed limit, or my safety.

' _But whose going to pull over a cop, right?'_

" Just have somebody on standby, He's not responding to my calls." I hung up and threw the phone in the backseat. A few short minutes later I was at the fence of what was left of the Uchiha compound. Rusted and eerie in the slums of Kohnoa. I grabbed my issued Glock 40 and hoped out of the police cruiser, weapon brandished openly in my hand. A blue Konoha Police Department Vest the only thing that covered my chest, thick cargo pants for warmth and orange chucks on my feet that I had chased down many a suspect with.

" Hey asshole, open up right now!" I rang furiously on the gate doorbell. When I didn't get an answer, I scaled the fence without hesitation and raced to the front door. With a grunt, I pulled back my right foot and kicked clean through the lock on the front door, immediately scanning the room with my gun searching every corner of the main entrance.

" I know you're here Baka, we need to talk." I continued to glide across the threshold of the living room until I came up to the main kitchen doorway. Peaking around the corner I could see that the entire kitchen had been trashed. Draws askew and cabinets hanging by their hinges. The main dining room table flipped on its side one room over. I proceeded closely over the scattered kitchen wear. Creeping slowly towards the large table in the other room. Coming closer I could hear a small scurry of movement.

I raised my gun, prepared to interrogate whatever lay beyond the table when I heard the telltale click of a pistol behind my ear.

" You really should be better at this if you are going to be breaking into people's homes."

"Well... isn't this just perfect." This guy always had a talent for pissing me off. The smug nature of his voice did it every time. I put my gun down slowly and turned to face the man that had bested me. "Sasuke Uchiha".

A slight smirk flashed across the man's face.

"Idiot. Glad to see you haven't changed much." He holstered his gun in the back of his waistline. Hiding it beneath his black tank top and in his black jeans. He offered his hand out. I smiled hard as I reached out to shake it with a sigh of relief.

" Glad to see you're still alive jerk."

"I could say the same. But let's be straight up here. I'm not here to catch up. Tell me whose blade this is." I reached for my phone in my front jacket pocket, and pulled up a picture I had taken at the crime scene a few moments ago. "Seem familiar?" The object in question was the black blade sticking out of Kiba's torso. A family crest hand carved into the wooden grip. The Uchiha family crest.

The Smile fell from his face in a hurry.

"You know as well as I do that no one is stupid enough to take up our blade to harm a leaf citizen. Wait, that is a leaf citizen, right?"

It dawned on me, the picture that I had taken was only of Kiba's rib cage. Meaning there was no real indication of who he was. A man that was easily one of my best friends. Maybe even a good friend to him, and he had no idea who it was that laid dead in the street.

Onyx eyes narrowed as suspicion grew on his face. "We got an ambiguous tip that there might be some trouble coming our way. When we came back, the house was trashed. What the hell is going on?"

My first instinct was right. How better to sway attention from yourself than with a big name like the Uchiha. A family name that had been sullied since I was a kid.

 _The Uchiha family name had been synonymous with Honor for as long as I could remember. Unfortunately, tragedy followed their legacy as well._

 _The Uchiha, being comprised mostly of the City's senior police personnel, were viciously gunned down by Sasuke's older brother. Itachi. Whom in his defense claimed that the family had been murdering inmates in the Leaf Incarceration Facility, regardless of their pending cases. Ironically that is where he stayed until this day. On the other side of town, behind bars._

 _Ever since the killing of ten plus family members, Sasuke had grown up an orphan. But instead of falling into the void of despair that was his mourning, he grew from it. Today, the Uchiha mansion is a home to down on their luck youth of the city. Including some mentors around our age. Sasuke started the idea when he was in high school. Me being the first he welcomed into his home. Growing up an orphan was a little easier sharing the pain with people in a similar situation._

 _He's probably one of the strongest people I know._

"I think I can answer that."

"Jesus man, don't sneak up on me like that! I'm a cop with a fucking loaded weapon!" I did a quick 180 on the man who had popped up on me.

 _'This makes twice someone got the drop on me today.'_

Enter, Shikamaru Nara. My partner in crime. Or the exact opposite? Whatever.

"I heard the commotion from the front door, so I thought I'd let myself in."

"Always welcome Nara. Now do you have some answers for me? This idiot just seems to like breaking in here when it suits him. "

"Answers as to why Naruto is an idiot? Hah, even I'm not that smart." They shot each other a grin as old friends might do.

"You two must want to die, I swear to-"

"No, but seriously. Whoever did this must have some serious motive to kill Kiba like this. All his personal belongings were still on his person. His wallet, phone, wedding ring...Whoever took the time just to murder him must have a personal Vendetta against him."

At the mention of wedding ring I immediately thought of Tenten and wether or not she had been notified...

"You mean it was Kiba that died?!" What the hell has he done to-"

"I know it's hard but let me finish. Whoever has done this either had a problem with Kiba. Or someone in this room." Shikamaru swayed carefully in place, bringing his hand up to cup his chin. "Because every soul in the city knows Kiba, and who it is that protects him. Believe me when I say, this is no coincidence."

"Well then you have the full cooperation of myself and every resident of the Uchiha grounds. However, we've been in Kohnoas North District since this past weekend. Taking advantage of the winter activities for the younger kids." Sasuke motioned for us to follow him to the kitchen, the accompanied sound of a coffee machine being put to use as he pulled out three cups still in good condition from the kitchens wreckage. "Coffee?"

"Just cocoa please." Caffeine makes my hyper as all hell, and I can't afford to miss any details here.

"I'll have some." I looked to my left to notice Shikamaru doing the same as myself, discreetly scanning the room from head to toe as Sasuke carefully prepared the hot mugs.

The room was wrecked, left to right and top to bottom. Like a tornado had come through here. But nothing was needlessly broken, just a appearance of the room being a bit shaken up. Almost like someone was looking for something.

"Tell me Sasuke, is the entire estate like this?" Shikamaru blew on a hot cup of coffee as he brought it to his lips. I accepted my own drink with a small smile. "I assume you've had time to check out everything before our arrival? Looks like you've had time to clean up a little." Slightly nodding to the arrangement of family pictures on the coffee table in the corner.

Sasuke turned toward the coffee tables direction. Taking a moment to take in the sight of his family photo. His entire family stood proudly in from of his home.

"You know, now that you mention it. It was only the common rooms and one of the bedrooms. Twelve other rooms, my room, and the pool house are pretty much untouched." He casually took his cup and jumped up to sit on the counter.

"Hm, which one?" Shikamaru pretended to fake disinterest as he sipped slowly. He always makes the same resting bitch face when he wants more info out of someone. But surely, he didn't think Sasuke was a suspect.

' _Right?'_

"Well… that was Big Brothers room. "A grim look crept on Sasukes face as he starred down dully into his full cup. "But no one's lived there since they hauled him off to prison. "My suspicion crept when his pout changed from sullen to cheery.

Wait, a full cup?

' _But Sasuke loves coffee. No way I'm done with my drink and he's just now starting.'_

" _Oh shit."_ I studied my own cup to realize I had drank the beverage in a hurry to warm up. Something wasn't right. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket but I chose to ignore it. I looked up at him to ask some questions of my own.

"So since when do you keep sweets in the house?" I shook my empty cup at him. "I remember this place being bland as all Hell-"

Before I even had time to process what was happening, I turned to see a surprised look on Shikamaru's face as I fell limply forward. I could faintly hear the cocking of a pistol as I accepted unconsciousness as my face hit the cool kitchen tile.

"Goodnight, Idiot."

 **xXx**

 **A/N: What's to happen in the Uchiha house? Read on and find out!**


	3. Reunions

**A/N: Sorry there was a bit of hiatus on this one. I just chose to take some time to write in advance rather than chapter by chapter.**

Reunions

* * *

I stared down Sasuke through the sight of my KPD issued Glock 40, sneaking a quick glance at a now passed out Naruto on the ground. I guess the idiot couldn't pick up on all the indicators this guy was giving off. Troublesome.

"Hn, not feeling woozy yet Shikamaru? Somebody must be hitting the sauce pretty hard lately to resist this strong a drug." Sasuke said, shaking a small pill bottle full of unidentified powder he held in his hands.

"I wouldn't be so sure Sasuke. " Without taking my eyes off him, I picked up my cup up from the kitchen counter, and downed the rest of it in a couple gulps. "I Took the liberty of switching out our cups when you took the time to stare of at that sad family display you have over there. I could smell whatever the hell you spiked it with as soon as I went to take my first sip. Everyone knows you don't do sweets, so cream and sugar was out of the question." I felt a small smirk sneak its way on to my face. "Checkmate."

Sasuke stared back at me with an air of irritation and impatience. "You have no idea what you're getting into here Nara. Just take this idiot and leave if you know what's good for Kohnoa." He stood tall and firm with his fist clenched at his sides.

"This doesn't concern you!"

"How about you leave the safety of this city to the police. The KPD can handle anything slime like you have to throw at us. So, tell me." I undid the safety as I primed my weapon.

" Who killed Kiba?"

Sasuke put his hands up. "Let's just take a minute here. I'm just as surprised to hear about Kiba's death as you were. It's not what you think…" His hands stayed up as his eyes stopped focusing on me and moved to the floor.

"In fact, I'm the one funding his inner city movement."

"Bull shit. If that's true, then why was a knife from YOUR family found at the scene? Why drug Naruto? Insurance fraud? Extortion?"

"Nara I never expected you to perceive me as so shallow. Think about it." He lowered his hands to his pockets.

Man I must really not come off as intimidating anymore.

I lowered my weapon in response. The room only had one window, which I was currently next to, and one door that was behind me. He wasn't going anywhere if he tried.

"Enlighten me."

" Whoever killed Kiba… They have it out for me too. If you found that sticking out of his fucking ribs? Then what does that tell you." I could see the grief in his eyes now, he knew Kiba was in danger to begin with.

"They're coming for me. You too if you get to far into this." I ignored him as I gave Naruto a nudge with my foot. But he was out cold.

sigh*

"Well I suppose we'll just see. You're coming with me Sasuke." Just then a call came through on Naruto's phone, I fished it out of his pants pocket to see that is was the Commissioner Hatake.

I picked up, all the while keeping a watchful eye on Sasuke. "Kakashi? Send it."

"Nara? I called Naruto forever ago. Where are you two?"

"The Uchiha residence, requesting back up to transfer an unconscious officer and a suspect. What's so important that that you had to call?"

There's was a moment of silence on the other line. "Shikamaru you need to get out of there right now! there's just been conformation that Itachi Uchiha has escaped from the Northern Leaf prison."

"You're joking, right?" I raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. There's no way this could be a coincidence.

"Kakashi, send Lee and Choji over. I have Sasuke Uchiha in custody." I hung up and focused all my attention on Sasuke.

"Just so happened to be visiting Northside huh? You're under arrest for the aided escape of Itachi Uchiha. "

"Trust me man, you don't want to go down this rabbit hole."

I could feel myself smile, today might be interesting after all. "Well we're all mad aren't we?" If Sasuke found any amusement in my reference, he sure didn't show it.

"Well you're no fun." I cleared my throat so I could read him his rights, pulling my handcuffs out of my back pocket. "You have the right to remain silent, you have the right-" I unfortunately found myself in my own silence however when I noticed a black blade pressed firmly against my throat. Someone had gotten the drop on me, and Sasuke looked all too pleased about it.

"Well isn't this a drag. Who's got the balls to threaten a cop like this?" I didn't goad a response out the stranger, but Sasuke answered the question for me anyway.

"About damn time you made it big brother, we almost had another Uchiha in jail." Sasuke walked up and took the gun that I had slowly placed to my side. "You won't be needing that any more detective."

"Ahh. So really did aid in the escape of a murderer. Pathetic." Sasuke located my cuffs and my keys with ease.

So, the Uchiha brothers murder Kiba Inuzaka for what. Giving a fuck?" I could feel my blood boiling at the thought of these two doing in a good friend of mine. The evidence was all there, a Uchiha family blade, a missing Sasuke, an escaped murder. But something is was off. Way off.

"But it's never that cut and dry, right?" I kept my hands held idly by my head before Sasuke cuffed my hands in front of me with my own restraints.

"Nara, what's coming from this town isn't something you want to ever even think about being involved in. Just know that if we wanted you dead, you would be." I couldn't quite read Sasukes facial expression, but his words were calm. And his entire demeanor seemed nervous. These two weren't the only ones at play, and I needed to find out more.

"Are you going to let your little brother speak on your behalf, or do you have something worth adding Itachi?" I heard his throat clear as he paused before answering me.

"I think you know better than to provoke a suspected murderer Shikamaru. We have some important people to meet, so we should probably wrap this up." His latter statement directed at the younger of the two.

"Convicted. Convicted murderer. But you two don't seem to grasp that holding me at knife point isn't helping your case. Release me now and maybe things won't turn out so bad."

My bluff remained up in the air as sirens blared in the distance.

"Well I suppose we aren't finding out today. Until next time detective." Itachi dealt a blow to the back of my neck, bringing me to a fall on my face as I was unable to use my hands as support. As they rushed passed me through the front entrance I slowly gathered my wits and reached for Naruto's weapon. Cocking it and rushing quickly to the front door. By the time I stumbled my way to the foyer I could see Lee and Choji rushing toward me, weapons brandished and scanning the area.

"Quickly! Lee take the back, Choji go get Naruto." I got a dual sound of understanding as the two split up.

I made my way to the still running squad car and quickly turned on the radio as I dumped the armrest for a spare set of keys.

" Breaking News. Breaking News: Convicted Murder Itachi Uchiha has been sighted in South Konoha. Citizens are advised to stay in their homes and report any suspicious activity to the authorities. I repeat."

I cut the radio and immediately called Iruka.

" I need a list of known associates of the Uchiha family in the South district. ASAP."

"Give me five. Kakashi has informed me of the situation. Get Naruto to the hospital and standby for debrief."

But I was already working through scenarios as I hung up. There's no way in hell he'd be on the opposite side of the city, roughly three hours away and just now be noticed not even twenty minutes ago. Especially when the Uchiha estate was damn near on the outskirts of East Town. Something wasn't adding up, but I was for certain no one in the south district knew anything about it. But who ever held this escape a secret, did.

 _'Next stop, Leaf Penitentiary.'_

 **xXx**

 **A/N: My little spout of revising is done, so you can expect an update pretty soon.**

 **What's the Uchiha brothers motive? How'd Utachi escape? Why the hell does Sasuke NEVER like sweets in fan fics? Let me know what you think.**

 **-ST**


End file.
